<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celeb Crush by haoverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366043">Celeb Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoverse/pseuds/haoverse'>haoverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of SeokSoon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actor seokmin, they’re in love, youtuber soonyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoverse/pseuds/haoverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtuber Soonyoung does a q&amp;a and reveals his celebrity crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of SeokSoon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celeb Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m bad a writing oof</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ Hi guys! It’s soonyoung and as you can tell by the title of this video, i’m doing a Q&amp;A!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I told you guys to ask questions on my twitter and today I will be picking 40 questions to answer. I will probably do another one in a couple of months so don’t feel sad if i don’t answer your questions this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung pulled out his phone and opened Twitter “ Okay i’ve opened twitter so let’s just start!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ First question! ‘ Who's a youtuber you’d like to collaborate with?’ and this question came from user yoongikins. If I could collaborate with a youtuber I think I would want to collab with Boo Seungkwan or Dinodanceolgy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung continued to answer questions until he found one that really intrigued him, “ Do you have a celebrity crush?” He smiled a little before answering, “ I do have a celebrity crush, I have the biggest fattest crush on Lee Seokmin, and he’s watched one of my videos so i think that’s a win!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been three days since Soonyoung posted his video and it had gotten over 7 million views, something that rarely happens with his videos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Soonie there’s so many views on your recent video, and it’s only been three days! What did you say that made everyone want to watch the video?” Wonwoo, who was Soonyoung’s best friend and editor, asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m not sure… I mentioned youtubers I’d like to collab with so maybe that’s why.” Soonyoung suggested with a shrug. The two men sat in silence before Wonwoo let out a gasp. Soonyoung turned to him confused, “ What’s wrong?” Wonwoo was looking at the computer screen with widened eyes, “ Well let’s just say that people didn’t watch the video because you mentioned collabs….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung stood up and walked over to Wonwoo’s computer to see what he was talking about and he let out a gasp as well. “ Lee. Seokmin. Posted. about. me. ON HIS TWITTER!!?? HUH???” Soonyoung couldn’t believe this, his celebrity crush had just posted the part of his video where he mentioned that he had a crush on him…. and captioned it with a smirking emoji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could even process all off this, he gets a notification from his phone. He opens it and is met with a twitter notification saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Lee Seokmin followed you back!’ .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung wanted to dig a hole and  live in it for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin had not only followed his twitter, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his social media platforms. Not only that, the actor also left a comment on his video that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ omg THE Kwon Soonyoung has a crush on me?? I can die peacefully now.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>To say that Soonyoung had screamed was an understatement, the youtuber had cried at the comment and almost fainted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t posted anything to confirm that he knew of all of this— because he was still in disbelief— but he decided he had waited long enough, and so he made a youtube video.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey guys, it’s Soonyoung and I first want to announce that this isn’t like the rest of my videos and that I’m really just here to tell you guys that i’m currently freaking out. I’m sure many of you are aware that THE Lee seokmin watched my last video and posted about it on his twitter. I spent 2 days in utter disbelief that he watched the video and 3 more days processing the fact that he followed me AND commented on the video.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung was silent for a moment, “ I’m kinda a lost of words right now… Like how is one supposed to- to like- you know go on with life- go on knowing that your celebrity crush acknowledges you?? This doesn’t even feel real right now, it all feels like a dream that i’ll wake up from and be devastated that it’s not real… Am I dreaming??” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes started to watery and his voice started to shake, “ I don’t want to cry right now because I’ve already cried and I’m on camera, but like… I’ve been a fan of Seokmin since I was 13 and To know that he follows me now is like… i don’t know I’m just a mess right now guys, I’m sorry! This isn’t even something serious and I’m about to cry like a little baby!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh before smiling, “ I think I’m okay now, uhm so I’ll resume making videos this week since i think i’m officially calm and collected now! Well it’s late so i’m gonna go to bed now. Bye!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shut off the camera and spent 10 minutes editing the video before uploading it. He was overwhelmed with the amount of likes and views it got in only 1 minute of being uploaded, it was already at 3,000 views! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ So now what?” He asked himself as he watched his video blow up by the minute. He read some of the comments and people seems to ship him and Seokmin now, this was beyond embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>10 minutes later his phone dinged, signaling that he had a message. He picked up his phone to see a message from an unknown number,” who could this be?” He wondered as he opened the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>unknown number </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hi is this soonyoung?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                                            Uh yeah? who’s this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your crush 😻 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                                              WHAT?? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it’s me, seokmin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                        yeah i kinda figured that </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                         but how did you get my number?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i’m a celebrity, i have connections yk </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                             oh, well why are you  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                          messaging me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>can a guy not message his crush now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                          WDYM CRUSH?? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                          YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i thought you were aware of this?? did i not mention this during an interview last year or…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                  no one told me about that!!!  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                            are you messing with me rn :/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i rly do like you soonyoung :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                                                      oh… excuse</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                            excuse me while i go scream</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOOO DONT GO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i still haven’t confessed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>my undying love for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                      stop!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but ily :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                         how do you know that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                     you barely know me :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i can get to know you :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                            you probably won’t like me then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>false! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you’re so adorable :( i want to hug you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                  you’re the adorable one tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>stop before i come to your house and kiss you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                            ha you don’t know where i live</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i have wonwoo’s number, i can ask him :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                wow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i asked wonwoo for your adress, i’m coming over </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                   DHSJSJK WAIT YOU’RE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                     SERIOUS?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ofc bae </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung was freaking out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin was standing in front of him, like really there. He couldn’t move, was this a dream? Yeah he had to be dreaming, there was no way THE Lee Seokmin was standing at his door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Earth to Soonyoung!” Seokmin’s voice broke him out of his trance, making him realize that this was in fact real, and not a figment of his imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh my gosh, you’re real…” Soonyoung breathed out in shock. Seokmin laughed before walking into the house, closing the door and wrapping Soonyoung in a big hug. “ Yes i’m real, and i’m happy i am too, how else would i be able to hug the most adorable person in the world?” Seokmin muttered into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung let out a whine of embarrassment, “ That’s so corny!” The actor only laughed before pulling away to look at the shorter male, “ Wow, you’re even cuter up close… can i marry you right now?” It was pretty obvious that Seokmin was a very open person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ We aren’t even dating! Don’t say things like that!” Soonyoung hit his shoulder before going to lock his door that Seokmin hadn’t locked when he came in. “ Why did you come over so late anyway? You could have came over in the morning or something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I wanted to see you now though, it was a must.” Seokmin said as he flopped onto the olders couch. “ But i was about to go to sleep.” Seokmin only shrugged, “ let’s cuddle and have a sleepover.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You really have no filter huh?” Soonyoung tilts his head as the younger male looks around his house. “ Nope, wait so you want me to have one? Because I can try to calm it down a bit.” Seokmin says concerned. “ It’s fine don’t worry.” Soonyoung said before letting out a yawn. “ I’m sleepy so if you’re spending the night we can go to sleep now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung had been bored and decided to do an instagram live. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hi guys, I was bored so I decided to go live and talk to you guys for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung was interrupted by someone opening the door, “ Ah, I’m live idiot! Didn’t I tell you to call me whenever you’re coming over?” He scolded his boyfriend, which his fans didn’t know about yet. “ Sorry, I just wanted to see you.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “ Yeah yeah, go sit down-“ The boy wasn’t able to finish his sentence since his boyfriend had decided to lean over and kiss him, in front of all his viewers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Wow, now everyone knows about our relationship! I wanted it to be a surprise!” Soonyoung whined and pushed Seokmin away, turning towards his live. “ Well i’m sure you all know now, I’m dating this dork.” Soonyoung says and pulls Seokmin next to him so everyone could see him. Seokmin waved at the live and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung tightly, “ I may be a dork but at least I’m your dork.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung drops his head on the younger’s shoulder, “ Stop being cheesy on my live.” Seokmin laughed, “ Never! Guys I love Soonyoung so much, we’re gonna get married soon.” Soonyoung smiled before lifting his head off of the younger, “ Hmm I don’t know about the soon part, but yes we’re getting married one day for sure!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you actually made it this far thank you 🥺 i’m just seoksoon trash atm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>